No hope for the digi-destined
by EMK
Summary: When Mimi and Sora reach the digital world, they find it diffrent from the last time they found it. I've now uploaded chapter 4! please Read & Reply!
1. Part 1: The begining

Okay. I do not own Digimon at all. They belong to whoever created it in the first place.   
  
No hope for the digidestined: Part 1  
  
It was a cold day in Odahiba. The rain was coming down onto the streets and buildings in heavy droplets, and they washed down the windows and gutters. One such window, was high up in an apartment block, which was outside Mimi's living room.   
Mimi was sitting curled up on the sofa, looking at a fasion magazine. She had been alone for half an hour as her parents jad gone out to the supermarket to buy more food. Mimi liked these times when she was alone with her thoughts. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Mimi got up and answered it. When the door opened, she saw that It was her good friend, Sora, who was standing outside it.   
  
"Hi Mimi!" Said Sora. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to make this breif. We need you to come with us to the digital world. Some kind of new moster is attacking a village there and its very important that we help them out over there before it creates any real damage."  
Mimi was shocked by this, but spoke her mind."Do I have to Sora? I want to come, but I don't feel that fighting with our digimon is the best way to combat these creatures. You of all people should realise that I don't like fighting".  
"I know this" said Sora. "But its important that we help them with whatever creature this is."  
  
Mimi, realising that she was not going to win in this conversation, reluctantly grabbed her boots which where by the door, slipped them on, wrote a note to her parents to tell them where she had gone, and grabbed her digivice before she left.  
  
They had both left the apartment, and where heading for the odahiba school. They managed to enter it, and they finnaly entered the computer room. Mimi's feet where already beginning to hurt her, but she knew better to complain by now.   
  
"Okay" said Sora. "Where here. Now all we need to do is transport to the digital world and sort out whats going on there. The rest of the digi-destined are already there Mimi, fighting for us."  
"Okay" said Mimi. "I suppose if I have to fight against this creature, whatever it is, I will".  
  
They entered the digital world using there digivices, and before they knew it, they where being transported straight to the digital world. The only problem was, that it wasn't the digital world they had left behind on there last visit. 


	2. Part 2: Changes

No hope for the digi-destined-Part 2  
  
Okay, as I said before in the previous chapter, I don't own digimon.  
I feel I must apologise for my lack of accurate spelling: My fingures fly over the keys most of the time I write stuff on my PC, and so sometimes I may incorrectly spell words or leave letters out of them. I will try to spell better in future though.  
  
There was a strange atmosphere around them, one that they could not pinpoint, but made their skin crawl with every step they took. Mimi could feel her heart leaping in her chest, thudding with a deep sence of dread for what was going on around them.  
  
It was Sora though who broke the silence, nd from what she said, it appeared she was just as clueless as Mimi was.  
  
I don't understand this Mimi! When I left, they where all here, all of them! They where fighting a huge creature that had come out of the earth! Wherever could they have gone too?   
  
Sora, I'm scared. This dosn't feel normal, or even..............natural. Even for the digital world, this just dosn't feel right.  
  
Mimi could sense that something wasn't right. She could feel it everywhere. The air seemed stale, and there was no wind. The ground, as far as she could see around her, was completely scorched black, as far beond her the surrounding areas where shrouded in mist. A thick mist that she couln't see even partially through. It all felt too strange for her to stand.  
  
"I don't like this at all" Mimi yelled, her sense of panic growing beyond her control. She knew she handn't seen anything bad yet, but just from standing there, she could sense the afthermath of some horrific disaster of epic proportions.  
  
"Mimi! Carm down!" Sora replied."We need to find the others! If where ever to find them and find out just what has happened, we need to keep are heads clear".  
"Lets just continue forward towards the woods down there."  
  
Except they where not woods when they came to them, but what appeared to be some kind of huge creature, which had been burns and bite marks all other it, and was now lying on the ground, dead.  
  
As they continued along their path, they found lots of these dead creatures, and they began to realise just how big a battle this must have been.   
  
Then to Mimi's amazement, Sora began to weep, her tears running down her face.  
  
"Whats wrong Sora?" Mimi asked, her own sense of dread slowly returning to her.   
"I shouldn't have left them" replied Sora.   
"Sora" said Mimi. "You had to come to find me. It was your duty to. Whats wrong?"  
"I'm scared that they've all been taken capture or something because we can't find them and I wasn't there to help them. Biromon became injured when she tried to digivolve, so I had to leave her when I came to find you, and now she may have been taken prisoner as well!  
  
Mimi became worried at this thought too, as her own digimon, Palmon, may have also become one of their prisoners along with Biromon.   
  
"What about Palmon, is she okay?" asked Mimi, not really thinking. Sora gave her a stern look, an almost selfish one, but then came into a wave of more tears at the fact she didn't know.   
  
"I don't know Mimi" she replied. When we all came as a group her we couldn't find her, and then that creature came and we had to battle it. Biromon got injured, so I said to the rest of the group that I would find Mimi to see if she could help us with Palmon, maybe if she knew where she was.  
  
"Oh Sora, I'm sorry. I'm just as worried as you are about all this. I just don't know what happened here."  
  
"Nethier do I Mimi" replied Sora.   
  
Suddenly, from out of the ground, a huge group of vines whipped themselves free of the earth, and before them, appeared.......................Lilymon?  
  
"Lilymon?" Mimi said, looking at her in astonishment. "Why did you digivolve? You usually do that only when I'm in trouble."  
  
"I know" she replied. "But when I saw everyone else introuble, I thought maybe I should help out"  
  
But this puzzled Sora. "You never helped us out"."We had been looking for you before that creature appeared and never found you.You where nowhere to be seen when we where fighting that digimon before I left."  
  
"That was before you left" Said Lilymon. "I appeared soon later, and tried my best to help the others fight the other digimon, but there where to many of them and they overpowered us. They took them all to some kind of place up there I don't know why, they don't seem to have any motive which I can think of,"  
  
"Well," said Sora. "If they took them all there, then they must need them for something. We have to follow them if we have any chance of understanding whats going on".  
  
"Can you show us where they where taken?" asked Mimi.  
"I can try. I kept track of them as far as I could, but I lost them in the dense rainforest further ahead".  
  
"Will just have to think about that when we get there" said Sora, and with that, all three of them left on the serch for the rest of the digi-destined. 


	3. Part 3: Realised

It had been a week since Mimi and Sora had set off with Lilymon to find the rest of the digi-destined, and yet they felt no closer to them they when they had set off. They were hungry, dirty, and very tired, and felt very depressed and miserable about the whole thing. Mimi, most of all, was feeling the wraith of it. Beening a week without her beauty sleep, without make-up, without perfume, had taken its toll on her appearence, and on her mood in general. She was extremely depressed, and her clothes were dirty, dusty, wet and torn from spending a week in what appeared to be a never-ending jungle of trees, in an uknown part of the digital world.  
  
"When are you going to stop whining and start thinking about getting out of here?", said Sora, after finnaly having enough of almost a week of Mimi whinging. She wasn't as bad as she used to be, but then, Mimi and Sora had never before experienced such conditions in the digital world.   
  
"I'm sorry",said Mimi, in a very low voice, "I just can't stand it anymore! Whats happened to them? Whats happened to Biromon? Where have they gone? I just can't understand it, and it really scares me that something very, very bad has happened to them!"  
  
Mimi, who's face then started to wrinkle up, tried to hold back the tears, but with a sudden rush of emotion, she found that this was impossible, and she slumped to her knees, then onto her belly, and started to cry loudly.  
  
Sora, feeling very guilty for yelling at Mimi, swept over to her, and kneeled down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Its okay Mimi, its okay" she said. "I'm sure there fine, thers nothing to worry about, nothing at all". Sora, even though she said those words to her, didn't herself belive in them completely. She herself was also worried about the Digi-destined, and especially about her digimon Biromon. But she had to be strong for Mimi and Lilymon, as she was the only one who knew where they may be, and she wanted to make sure that Mimi was alright.   
  
Mimi, after finnaly regaining her composure, got up, and started to walk with Mimi again.   
  
Lilymon, who had met them when they first came to the digital world one week ago, was walking behind them. She had reverted back to Palmon a long time ago, and was only just recovering from what she had experienced just then. The fight that she had been involved with before she met Mimi and Sora, was beond all description. She had been fighting what appeared to be a thousand diffrent digimon at once, and even when she had digivolved to her ultimate of Rosemon, even then she was no match for the complete onslaught that had followed. Palmon was still nursing many of the wounds that she had suffered with, and they seemed not to heal. They were all over her, and they felt like they were sucking the energy from her, with every step she took, she became more and more tired.   
  
Mimi was really worried about Palmon, because she didn't seem her usual self. She couldn't digivolve for a start, not even to Togemon, and Mimi and Sora had to frequently carry Palmon when she felt to tired to even move. Mimi was always checking Palmon to see if she was alright, but for some reason she seemed to be more and more withdrawn and irritable. It was more than one of the things which was troubling her at the moment.   
  
It seemed to Mimi like she had been walking for ages, when she , Sora and Palmon, came to a crater in the middle of their path. This was very odd, as the crater was very large, and took up most of the visible ground before them.   
  
"Whats a crater doing here?" Mimi said.   
"I have no idea, and I doubt many things around here know either" said Sora. She was looking intently at the crater, trying to make out some kind of logical explanation for its purpose, or the thing which may have caused its creation. It looks as if something very big has either tunnelled through thew earth, or has swung into it" Sora was no genius, but she had a good ability for working things out when she wanted to.   
"Maybe it may still be there?" Asked Mimi. This idea both shocked and sockened her, for she didn't like seeing thing dead at all, never mind about their remains. But they had to check, to see whether or not there was, because it may be a clue, a very improtant clue, to what was going on, and what they may be up against.   
  
Mimi and Sora, reaching up for a firm hold on the crater, pushed off on their toes and dug their feet into the crater wall. They then continued this pattern to climb the wall, until finnaly they had reached the crater opening at the top. When they finnaly reahced this, they almost fell back with shock. For what they saw, was the remains of what appeared to be a dinosaur. They climbed over the top of the crater, and slid down into it, sliding down onto the dead digimon. They stopped with a soft *thump* on the creature, and then they climbed on to top of it. The creature was huge. Whatever had felled it must have possesed phenominal strength, as it was easily the size of a large house. It had to sets of broken claws, and a tail with broken spikes, and was lying on it's back, and had felled several trees when it had fallen. A single bloody slash was dug into its stomuch, and it was locked into a deep grimace.   
  
"I don't like this at all" said Mimi, and for once, against her better judgement, Sora shared her feeling of fear and terror of what was happening around them. 


	4. Part 4: Revelations

No hope for the Digidestined: Part 4  
  
I would just like to thank BluendPink for checking over my fanfiction for typogrphical and grammical errors.   
  
Mimi and Sora had set up a makeshift camp in a small custer of trees. Mimi   
still hadn't got over the scene they had experienced that day. What on earth   
could have happened there? What could have that much strength? What was   
happening to the Digi-world? To Mimi, it made no real sense. She didn't   
understand why everyone in the Digiworld couldn't just get along with each   
other. But then, Mimi decided that, like life, nothing can ever be that   
simple.  
  
Sora had just got back from collecting wood for the fire, and was stoking a   
healthy flame as Mimi came back from her walk. Palmon was standing beside   
her, and was feeling as muddled as Mimi was.  
  
Mimi came over to Sora and sat beside her. She had an overwhelming feeling   
of depression, saddened by the whole experience.  
"What are we going to do now?" Mimi asked, an exasperated tone in her voice.  
"Well, it looks like we'll just have to find the main cause of the problem,"   
Sora said.  
"The main cause of the problem? What could that be? Even if we find it,   
could we be any match for it?" Mimi asked.  
"Mimi, we've been through a lot of trying times these past few years. We've   
defeated the four Dark Masters and Apocalymon, we've totalled that internet   
Digimon Diaboromon twice. I think we should stand a pretty good chance   
against whatever that thing is."  
"But we were at full power then, as a group. Now it's just you and me. Will   
we really be able to make it?"  
"Well, Mimi, all we can do is try our best."  
"But Sora, we have to win. We can't just have an attitude like that. If we   
don't get anywhere with this, then we're finished."  
Sora could tell that Mimi was getting tense. Her cheeks were starting to   
become a light shade of pink.  
"Mimi, don't worry, okay? We have a brilliant Digimon in the form of Palmon   
beside us, I'm more than certain we can take anything that may happen. And   
I'm sure that once we find the whereabouts of the rest of our group and   
Digimon, then we'll become unstoppable."  
Mimi was thankful for Sora's support, but she didn't share her optimism, and   
still couldn't shake her feeling of impending doom.  
  
The next day, when Mimi and Sora had awoken from their uneasy slumbers, and   
had made sure their camp fire was put out, they started their journey back   
to the site. They hadn't travelled far from it, because it was the closest   
they had got to what had been going on so far. Palmon was very helpful, and   
showed them where to go to get back to the place.  
  
And then, they found it.  
  
It was as it had been. Hordes of dead Digimon, covering the expance. Except,   
they were no longer there. Instead, there were just black scorch marks on   
the ground where they had laid.  
  
"What happened to all the Digimon bodies?" asked Mimi.  
"I don't know, Mimi," Sora replied.  
"I think I do," Palmon said. "It has to do with a Digimon's body when it   
dies. Instead of its body residing where it laid when it died, it turns back   
into digital data and flows back to Primary Village to be reborn. The thing   
I don't get is, usually this is instantaneous. But these bodies were still   
here when we got to them yesterday. What could have possibly happened to   
cause those bodies to reside in their places?"  
"Maybe they were still alive?" Mimi said.  
"They couldn't have been alive," Sora said skeptically. "You saw them, Mimi.   
They where covered in blood, and one of them had a hole in it the size of my   
head. I don't think anything could survive something like that."  
"Anything, except a Digimon," Palmon said.  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked.  
"Well, this is just a theory, and I don't think it could really work in   
practice, but could it be that someone is programming a tool into the   
Digiworld to control it? Could it be that someone is right now re-writing   
the whole Digital World to their own design? Is it possible that they are   
even changing everything around us into something completely different?"  
"You're scaring me now, Palmon," Mimi said.  
"I'm not the computer expert, that's Koushirou. Although from what I've   
picked up from being with him for so long, it may be possible," Sora said.  
  
And with that, they continued to explore the place of the incident. 


End file.
